1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the operation of instrumentation within a wellbore, and more particularly, to a system and a method for conveying and operating tools into a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production of hydrocarbons from sub-surface locations typically includes the drilling of a borehole into the earth in a location where hydrocarbons are likely to be found, physically isolating the borehole from the earth surrounding the borehole by the placement of casing therein, cementing the casing in place, and penetrating the casing at zones known (or suspected) to have producible quantities of hydrocarbons. This enables the hydrocarbons to flow into the casing and then be pumped or otherwise flowed to the surface.
The location of zones likely to produce hydrocarbons is often determined by passing a tool, commonly known as a logging tool, along the length of the borehole. The logging tool may be conveyed into the borehole using a conveyance member, such as an electric wireline, a slickline, a coiled tubing or a jointed pipe. Certain logging tools, such as spectral saturation tools and gamma ray tools, are configured to operate with a particular conveyance member, such as slickline. Other types of logging tools, such as segmented bond tools, casing collar locator tools and sondes described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,351 and wireline logging tools described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,215 (both of which are incorporated herein by reference), are configured to operate with another type of conveyance member, such as wireline. Thus, each time a user wants to change one logging tool that is conveyable with slickline to another logging tool that is conveyable with wireline, the user would have to change not only the logging tool, but also the conveyance member. Such practice can be cumbersome and time-consuming.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved system and method for logging formations surrounding a wellbore.